Family Bonds
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Newly Reworked! AU of Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones! Expect characters from the Jude Watson series to appear here! Rated M to cover my bases!
1. Prologue: Taken!

**May the Forth be with you!**

**Greetings Everyone! Back I am! This story I've been re-working and now, ready I am to post it! Enjoy it you will! **

**Edited this story myself, I have! Mistakes you find here, my fault they are!**

**Property of George Lucas, Star Wars is. All Original Characters, my creation they are! **

**Read on, you should. Alternate Universe this is! **

* * *

It was early morning on the planet Tattooine and the coolest part of the day. The three suns had set the night before giving their part of the planet the chance to cool down. But now, as the suns began to rise Shmi Skywalker-Lars began to walk out of her home and towards the evaporators. The mushrooms that grew there were a staple of their diet and early morning was the best time to pick them.

Shmi had been blessed beyond reason. Not long after Anakin's departure, a good man named Cliegg Lars had freed her and then asked her to marry him. She never thought this could happen for her. Slaves didn't have the luxury of falling in love. The most a female slave could expect was that, if she were deemed beautiful, could be used for her master's pleasure, or even be taught to dance. She'd been a slave all her life, and though slaves gave birth to children all the time, she never expected this to happen for her. The conception of Anakin had been unexpected and she'd embraced him from the moment the midwife handed the tiny bundle over.

It had been a heart wrenching choice to let her baby boy go, but she knew that their paths had to seperate. She'd never told anyone, not even her husband, but more then once, she'd had premontions about the future. It was how she'd known that her son had a bigger destiny and that she had her own path to walk. She'd seen some of her own path, mainly Cliegg. She'd also seen a baby girl...another little gift. Shmi had dismissed that part, for she was beyond breeding age. So she had been quite surprised to find her self pregnant again.

It was as if the universe had rewarded her for carrying and raising The Chosen One. (She'd only learned that name from the handsome Jedi. He'd told her of the prophesy surrounding both her and her son.) Having young Meira had been a gift for her and had helped soothe the ache left by her loving sacrifice. She missed her son but was grateful to the Jedi for the life they had given him. Her little boy now roamed the galaxy serving others.

She couldn't be prouder.

"Mom? Wait up!" came a young voice behind her. She turned around to see her 7 year old daughter running full tilt after her.

"What are you doing up young lady? The sun's aren't even up yet!"

"I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares about something happening to you."

Shmi smiled and knelt down next to her daughter pulling her into a gentle hug. "As you can see I'm alive and well. You have nothing to worry about."

Meira was unsure…she'd been having the same nightmare for weeks. She knew something wasn't right…she could just feel it.

But she went ahead and followed her mom out to the evaporators anyway. Keeping watch for any sign of trouble.

As they picked the mushrooms they kept talking. "So, how's that space transmitter going?" Shmi asked. Just like Anakin, her daughter loved to work on things, it didn't matter if it was a droid, a shifter, or the inter-space transmitter she was working on. It interested her to no end. In fact, she had done half the work of putting the covering on her mother's robot C-3PO. It had been her first big project and the protocol droid had been very grateful to her…to both of them.

Not long after that, she'd expressed her desire to have a droid of her own. The next day, Owen had come through the door with the parts of a pit droid in his hands and a well used tool pack and utility belt, with everything she'd needed.

How Owen loved to spoil his little sister. When Beru had come into their lives, she'd also taken to spoiling Miera. The little girl that now stood next to her had a blessed life. She'd studied every bit of the pit droid and had taken to rebuilding it with an expert eye and a steady hand.

She'd made a new best friend and the smile that lit up her face when she'd first brought it to life- her to life was worth having to constantly pick up all those droid manuals she loved to leave out. Her daughter had predetermined that the droid would be female and gone the extra steps by giving it ha duristeel skirt and outfit. The only thing that she'd had trouble with was the voice box. It still had the tinny voice that all of the others had. Miera had taken to studing the manual that Beru had brought home for her. There was no mention of a way to modify the voice.

So, all the time that droid followed her around. Trying to keep up as fast as it's little legs could go.

"Mistress!" It...she now called as she exited the house carrying Miera's woven basket over it's head. "You forgot your basket!"

"I'm almost done with it. I just need a power charge to get it operational." Then she grinned down at her mechanical friend and accepted the basket being handed to her. Thanks, Tennii!

Shmi smiled at them both. They were thick as theives from the moment the switch had been flipped.

"I'm sure if you ask your father, he can help you out. He must have one around the house somewhere."

"I can't wait to talk to Anakin. I've always wanted to meet him." Shmi gave her daughter a look of curiosity. "I don't know, Sweetheart. He's a Jedi now, you might not be able to reach him."

"Can I at least try?"

Shmi sighed as she picked the last mushroom and then turned around to head back to the house. She was never one to discourage a young eager mind. "Yes, I suppose so. But don't be surprised if he's not at their temple on Corosaunt. He's serves the Republic now."

"Why would he refuse me?"

"Because I never told him about you…wait, what was that?" Shmi turned around and saw to her horror a small band of Tuscan Raiders. They were running at them now.

"Go!" She said to her daughter. "Run back to the house! Hurry!" she added pushing her daughter towards their house. "Don't look back! Tenni, go with her!"

Both girl and Droid took off running, but then a young male raider caught the younger girl dragging her away. Shmi was fast to tackle the raider freeing her daughter. As soon as she was free Meira took off running. As soon as she got to the dwelling she turned to see her mom being dragged off. She ran towards them again, only to see one of the larger raiders pull out a gun.

Then she felt heat cover her body and then the blackness claimed her.

"Mistress!" Her droid's voice was the last thing she heard.

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat at his desk with his fingers steepled before him. He had worked long and hard for what he had…he had been a Sith lord for a long time and was thinking about the best way to turn young Skywalker to the dark side…the side of power. The young Jedi was a very formidable warrior but he had a weak spot…his mother. If she were to die, Anakin's walls would collapse and that would allow him to become susceptible to anything…and he would be putty in the greedy Sith's hands.

It was time to call in a favor.

* * *

In the vast expanse of space that was the Force, the spirit of the former Jedi knight stirred from his eternal rest. He looked around him stretching his senses outward and then he focused his energies…narrowing in at last at the source…in that instant he sensed it…he spectral eyes widened in shock….


	2. Getting Help

**Here we go, chapter 1. I wanted to add in some new stuff that I didn't bring up the first time. For those of you just now reading my stuff, you can feel free to LIKE my page on fb. The link is on my profile.**

* * *

Several hours later, the young girl woke up. She slowly blinked her eyes to see a concerned Beru standing over her holding a cold pack to her head which felt as if she'd been run over by a transport loaded down with Jawas.

"She's awake." Beru said with relief. Meira closed her eyes again and then lifted her head to see Owen wrapping a bandage around her leg. Sitting up some more, she looked down and saw that another bandage had been around around her midsection. She also realized that she no longer felt the burning sensation she'd had when the raider had shot her...

That was when she realized that she was half naked. Only her privates were covered up. She blushed as red as the suns.

Owen chuckled. "Relax little sister, it's not like I never gave you a bath as a baby or helped take care of you. Just lay back and relax."

Meira did as she was told and took a deep breath. "Where's Mama?"

Beru didn't answer, she just bit her lip.

"She's been taken by the raiders." Owne said in a soft voice. "Dad and some other farmers are going after her. They've been gone for a while. "

Meira's heart froze in her chest. It was just like her dream! Dread stole through her.

"Easy little sister." Owen rushed to say,. "If any one can get her back, Dad can. He won't stop searching till he's found her."

"Owen, I had a dream this would happen. In my dream, she didn't come back. There was a guy in there, he found her dead and then killed all the raiders."

Beru gently sponged her face. "We can't lose hope. We must keep believing that she'll survive." She put the cloth into the cool water and squeezed it out before reapplying it to her face. "Your mother's a strong woman. It'll take more then raiders to bring her down."

Meira still wasn't convinced. She yawned and then looked around the room, that's when she saw her beloved droid laying on the counter with some of her wiring pulled out.

"What happened to Tenny?

She saw you were hurt and she rushed to your side. The raider shot her too and some of her wiring got fried. But she can easily be fixed, it's you that needs to be tended to. A single tear slipped from Meira's eyes. She sighed when Owen leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then a moment later, she was asleep.

But while she slept..she dreamed. And in her dreams an old man with long hair and a beard came to her while she worked on her transmitter.

"Good day Meira. How's the communicator coming along?"

"I can't find the right power charge for it. I want to talk to Anakin. Mom's been taken, he's the only one who can help her now!"

The man studied her for a moment. "Why don't you try that top crate." he pointed to a pile of crates in the corner. "I think I saw one in there."

She looked him over some more and then slowly made her way over to the crates and opened the one on the top. And there, on the top, was a power charge.

She picked up and examined it. It was at full power.

"Thank you!" she said turning around…the man was gone.

And then she woke up to find she had been placed in her room. She blinked a few times trying to register what had happened...and then she remembered the dream.

She had to move tenderly as she got up. She took one unsteady step and then another till she made it to the door. As she neared the door to the main room she heard a quiet discussion taking place.

"….most everyone died….I can't ride anymore….little hope….those things are the most….don't say anything….ouch….damnation!"

She was very confused…but she continued on to the garage. She took a moment to orient herself when she stepped into and let her eyes adjust to the darkness... and then in the next moment she found the same stack of large crates in the corner.

Slowly she walked over to them and opened the top crate….it took a moment and she had to pry it open a bit and her hard work was rewarded when she saw the power charge.

It was at full power. She blessed the gods as she hurried to install it into the transmitter. She turned it on.

Crackle…crackle…. then it buzzed. She hesitated…she didn't even know the right frequency. She frowned and then a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Try Coruscant youngling. Ask for Jedi Knight NeTaline at the Jedi temple. She can help you out. "

With a trembling hand she punched in a search request.

_**Jedi Temple on Coruscant**_

A minute or two passed and then a voice answered.

"This is the Jedi Temple. Please state your name and purpose. "

"My name is Meira Lars. I wish to talk to Jedi Knight NeTaline."

"Please hold a few moments. I will patch you through."

Jedi Knight NeTaline sat on a soft rug in the middle of her sleeping quarters in deep meditation. She was a 25 year old humanoid with dark purple hair that came down her back in thick braids. She had medium flawless skin and deep purple eyes and down the left side of her face was a chain of tattoos that started just under her eye and trailed down her neck to her shoulder across her chest and ended half way down the length of the left her lithe body.

Diversity was respected in the temple as was individuality. And this knight was no different, at least on the surface. She of course wore the customary tunic and pants as well as the same brown boots and her utility belt was also the same that the others wore. Her hair was kept in a simple braid but intwined in that braid was a small slender chain made up of tiny chrystals. Jedi are not to have any measurable wealth...and extravagance was forbidden. But this one little bauble was allowed after her Master Sarilla spoke on her behalf. Then it was allowed as long as it was the only peice of jewlery she wore.

The chain belonged to her mother, a long since deceased woman who made her living by selling her body.

It had been given to her The Angel Of Bespin, the oldest and most respected of all Prostitutes.

At her side was a double bladed Light Saber. It was the one weapon that a Jedi was never without. This weapon was the only one of it's kind carried by the Jedi. The sith apprentice darth maul had owned one, though it's blade was red. She found that she liked the way it looked and again with her master to help her, she constructed her own. The focusing chrystal she used had was the one she'd found on her first official mission with her master. She'd of course made the customary first lightsaber when she was but a child. But that one had been destroyed just after her trials...just before the whole fiasco in which her master declared her love for the Noobian Vinyard owner and subsequently left the order to go live on Naboo with him.

They kept in contact of course but she still missed her master.

As a final gift from her master, on the completion of her trials, she took her to a jeweler who carefully cut the stone in half, seperating the two colors and then later helped her buy the parts for the double bladed lightsaber. When it was activiated one blade was blue and the other purple.

At the moment it sat on the table next to sleeping couch. It was only put there when she was meditating. Like now.

She had only been a knight for five years when she had taken on her first Padawan. A young female Corillian named Lilo Me'Tana who had just turned 13. The young knight smiled faintly as she thought of how she came to choose the young padawan.

At first she had been unsure as to weather or not she wanted to take on an apprentice. After learning the truth about her parentage, she'd had lost control.

She'd run from the temple, taking only the small change purse that she'd kept during their travels and lost herself in the underbelly of Courscant. During that time, she'd stayed with some other prostitutes, friends of her master whom had lent them civilian clothes during their mission.

They never judged her, only picked her up from the floor the one and only time she'd gotten drunk...they taught her how to gamble and by the time Mateo had found her, the only thing she hadn't done was have sex with anyone.

Even in her inebriated state, she didn't dare cross that line...at least not until a year later, when she and Meteo had acknowledged their mutual love for each other and had crossed that line together.

A jedi shall not have romantic attachments with each other. It was one more rule she had broken...though no one, not even master yoda knew about it. It was the one and only closely guarded secret.

For those reasons, she had felt that she was unworthy to become a master. She feared that whatever poor child was assigned to her, would become corrupted...just as she was corrupted.

Young Lilo was the child that she'd rescued on one of last missions with her master. She was also the child of an undesirable...a space pirate. She'd been the one to carry the comotose youngling from the self destructing starship and into the safety of the republic and the Jedi Temple.

All the years between then and the day she'd accepted the padawan, she'd kept an eye on the padawan, though she never directly had any contact with her. She'd only been a knight for 5 years when she'd finally accepted that Lilo was meant to be her apprentice. That night the child had been found weeping in the room of a thousand fountains was the first direct contact they'd had. She'd been having nightmares about the night her mother had been killed, though she didn't know that she was dreaming about.

The girl was headstrong but had a knack for keeping and retaining everything Ama had taught her...

Just then, her comlink went off. She came out of her half aware state and grabbed it off the table next to her.

"Yes, this is Jedi Knight NeTaline." her pleasant tone belied the irritation she felt at being interrupted.

"A message has come through for you from Tattooine. You were asked for specifically."

The knight was confused and she took a moment before answering to run through her mental list of contacts. _But I don't know anyone from there._ Still, she said in a pleasant tone. "Yes, go ahead and patch it through."

A moment later, a young voice came through.

"Is….is this Knight NeTaline?"

"Yes, aren't you a little young to be using a comlink?"

"I wasn't too young to build this transmitter I'm using. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for my big brother, Anakin Skywalker. The man in my dream told me that you could help me."

The knight took several deep breaths before answering. "Yes, I know Anakin Skywalker. What did the man look like that gave you my name?"

In that same instant, a voice she had not heard in a long time spoke into her ear. "I told her to call you. She needs help. We can't let Palpatine know she exists."

"He was really tall with a beard and long hair. He was really big too.

It was a perfect description of the man who had been so kind to her during her years as an apprentice. He'd also been dead for 10 years.

"I see. The man you saw was Qui Gon Jinn. A Jedi master that's no longer among the living. What can I do to help you?"

"Anakin doesn't know I exist. My name's Miera Lars. Our mom never told him about me. But she's been taken by Tuskin Raiders. Dad's tried to rescue her. But he's really hurt and can't ride anymore. I just know that Anakin can help me! I've got to talk to him!" The younglings voice was becoming more and more panicked.

"Easy youngling." the knight soothed. "Listen to me carefully. Anakin and his Master are out on a mission. But I'm going to try and help you. It'll take a few days to get to you but I need you to hold tight. I'll get there as soon as possible. What's your dad's name?"

"Cleigg Lars, I live on a moisture farm on Tattooine."

"Excellent. Miera, Don't look for me. I'll come to you. See you soon."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure youngling. Hold tight and don't give up hope."

"I won't."

Then the comlink went silent.

The Jedi knight closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Time to go find her Padawan and construct a good excuse to leave the temple.

* * *

Meira turned off the transmitter and expelled a breath and jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" said a soft voice. She turned around to see her step brother giving her a stern look.

"You're supposed to be resting. That was a nasty hit you took to the head."

"I was getting a hold of Anakin. But he's away on a mission. But I did leave a message."

"You never give up do you?"

"No. Not when mom's life depends on it."

Owen sighed. "Okay, come back to bed. You need all the rest you can get."

Meira yawned and allowed herself to be carried back to her bed.

_Thank you Qui Gon. _She silently thought in her head.

_"No problem little one. Get some rest. You'll need your strength."_

But she was already asleep.

The ghost of the Jedi Master chuckled and once again became one with the force.


	3. The Calvary is Coming!

**Now things are really gonna get going. I hope you all like this one! We get to see a bit more background on our lovely characters!**

* * *

Ama-Thyst NeTaline walked down the hallways to the room of a thousand fountains, where she knew she could find Master Yoda. As she entered the favorite room for meditation, she saw Yoda sitting down on his favorite rock. She was briefly reminded of the time when she was just a Padawan and it had been the diminutive Jedi master who had come to see her; that had been the start of the mission that would change her life...the way she saw herself.

When she approached the Master, she quietly knelt before him and waited to be acknowledged.

As she did, she closed her eyes and let the tranquility of the babbling fountains and quietly falling water to sooth her and calm her spirit. When at last Yoda greeted her, she graced him with a smile.

"Come find old Master Yoda you have? What help can I be to you?"

"I am about to depart on an unofficial mission with my Padawan...it's sensitive and must be kept quiet...but I felt you should have some knowledge about it."

Yoda regarded her with a patient gaze. Better a secret can be kept between two when only one knows about it. But honored I am that come to me you would, with this one. To which world do you travel?"

"Tattoine, Master. A young child called me for help. Anakin's sister. She was visited by the spirit of a dear Jedi Master. He specifically told her my name and where to find me."

Yoda seemed startled for a moment...but then he nodded in acceptance. "Many secrets the Force has yet. Though studied it the Jedi have for longer then the many years I have lived. Go you must to assist the youngling...but go alone, you must not. Choose wisely, your traveling companion you must, for feel I do that the outcome of this mission has some weight on the future."

That statement caught Ama off guard...but it held a ring of truth to it. So she simply nodded and got up from her spot, bowed to Master Yoda and left in search of her Padawan.

It didn't take long to find her apprentice. When not in her room, she was in the training rooms. This had bothered the Jedi Master; dedication was one thing, but she was way too young to be so serious. She needed time to let lose and just have fun for the sake of having fun. This mission, as serious as it was, would give her a good chance to broaden her horizons.

Even before she entered the training area, she could sense her Padawan's mood. She shook her head knowing that once again her charge was growing frustrated with her battle...it would be over soon enough.

She walked around the mats and sat down to watch her apprentice as she faced her opponent. Lilo Hulan was a Corilian female nearly 14 standard years old. She had just lost all of her chubbiness when Ama had taken her on and now almost a year later, she was just starting to blossom into a young woman. Her sleek black hair which she kept in a plain purple clip had grown a little longer since then and the Padawan braid had also grown at least two inches in length. On second glance, Ama also noticed that now, her Padawan had begun to wear a small piece of purple fabric entwined in the braid. With a start she noticed that it was similar in shade to her tattoos...surely her student wasn't trying to emulate her...not like that...where had she gone wrong?"

She jumped when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"You are way too intense, Master Netaline. What's got you so bothered?

Ama took a deep breath...and looked on again as Lilo faced off against the other Padawan. Brilla Ter-Ian. A solidly built boy just a year older then Lilo and who was also the apprentice of Trey-Ula Metayo...her secret lover...and best friend. The man who knew her better then she knew herself...and was also, at the moment, looking at her in concern.

"Lilo is way too intense. The sparring is getting to her...I've spoken to Master Yoda and he agrees that a sabbatical would be a good idea in order for the both of us to get our minds settled. We leave as soon as the spar is over with."

Trey looked at her closely, not buying her story for a moment. "So, where are you really going?"

A sabbatical...just like I said. If you want to join my Padawan and I, be at the landing platform in half an hour."

Trey sighed in frustration. "Ama, I know all of your secrets, why keep this one from me?"

Ama turned to face him fully. "This is just one secret that has to stay that way..." She paused at looked at Lilo who had just lost the match. She scowled up at Brilla who pointed the end of his training lightsaber to her neck and grinned.

"You trust me with your life, so I'm asking you to trust me in this as well."

Her companion's bluish grey eyes studied her carefully as his Padawan walked up to him. Brilla had always felt exhilarated when he won a sparring match. He looked up at his master as he seemed to be having a battle of wills with Master Netaline. Finally his master sighed and looked down at him.

"We're leaving for a sabbatical. Go to your quarters and use the refresher, then pack for the trip. When you've finished, meet me down in the hanger. We leave immediately."

"Yes Master." Was all the boy said and immediately took off. Lilo approached then and looked up at her...waiting for instructions.

"You did well Lilo. Then, squeezing her shoulder, she gave her apprentice the same instructions that Trey had given Brilla. Then with them both gone, she smiled at her fellow master. "I'll go get supplies. See you in the hanger."

Trey looked like he wanted to say something...but then he closed his mouth, simply bowed to her and walked towards his quarters.

* * *

**Almost 30 minutes later,**

Ama sat in the cockpit of the small starship, that they'd be flying in. Like all the other's this ship had been donated to the temple for the Jedi's use. She'd been told that this one had been part of the estate of a rich businessmen...and upon his death had been donated to the temple. It was a very nice model and pretty roomie as well. It wasn't as new as the latest models but it was a sturdy craft and would do perfectly for their mission.

It had been fueled when Master Yoda sent the request and now as she waited for the other's to arrive, she closed her eyes allowed her mind to flow outward and connect with the force. Just after finding her center, she pondered the mission ahead…and the man she loved.

She felt conflicted. _Was choosing Trey-Ula as her companion the right choice? Maybe it had been a mistake to allow their feelings for each other to roam free and without discipline…_

"It is never a mistake to love someone else. While one knight is strong, two are even stronger." Came an ethereal voice.

"It's against the code." she replied. "Attachment is forbidden. It can lead to the Dark Side."

"Not necessarily." Came the voice again. "Love is a very powerful bond. It is as much a part of the Force as compassion and charity. It can make the two of you stronger."

Finally, it became evident whom the ethereal voice belonged to.

"Qui-Gon, how would you know about love, you were as dedicated to the force as any other master even master Yoda.

"Don't be so sure young knight. I was a human with feelings and a heart just as much as you are now. I loved once also. There was a being I loved with all my heart. We were as good as married. But I was also married to the Jedi code. If I had stayed by her side, Jedi Knight Tahl would never had been kidnapped…she would never have died, and I would never have fallen prey to the dark side of the force."

"You and Master Tahl?"

"Yes." came a second voice that was undeniably female. "We grew up at the temple together. We cared deeply for each other. When I lost my sight he became very protective of me. Because of the Code we never took it farther then just an embrace and looks of longing."

"We lost our chance when I died. And my lover was miserable until he to, joined me in Death. It was torture for me to see him go down the dark path. I was able to stop him before he committed murder. But that was all I could do for him."

"Please, don't let this slip by you. I know the code forbids you, but don't give up on what you two have. Just hang on…"

"Master?"

The voice of her young apprentice snapped her out of the half aware state she was in. And it was then that she felt the tear streaks. She was quick to wipe them away.

She schooled her features once again and looked her apprentice over. She had cleansed herself and stood before her in a fresh tunic with her utility belt on and boots and wore the cloak that her master had given her for her thirteenth birthday. It was lightweight piece that had been made by a very gifted weaver...and though the padawan hadn't known it, had been sent by her master's master. Down by her feet was a travel bag.

She nodded in approval and then reached out, gently touching her Padawan's braid. "This is new?"

Lilo nodded. The last time I went out with you to that market to investigate that band of thugs. I helped an old lady when her cart tipped over. She gave me the last of her purple fabric bolt. I know I should have turned down her gift, but she warned me that if I refused, she'd be offended...and it was just so pretty!"

Ama hugged her padawan and grinned. "No, it's alright. I can let it slide this once. Now strap in; Master Trey Ula and Brilla should be here soon."

Once everyone was aboard they made their way to the space above the bustling city, it seemed so peaceful to them...but they knew it was any thing but. She pushed a few buttons on the console and sent an encrypted code to Naboo, care of the Jedi Liaison in the Queen's Palace. Moments passed and then a reply came assuring them that the message would be passed on. With that last bit of business taken care of, they made for the space rings.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker lay in his bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His handsome face pinched and twisted in anguish. He cried out at seeing the same dream play out...everytime it ended with death. Sometimes it was his Mom, and those were the worst...but this one had taken a different twist. In it, a dark figure cloaked in black stood over a young girl and pointed a blaster at her. The girl was screaming his name.

"Anakin, help me! Please!"

The dark figure rasped at her. "Shut up little Welp, you die and the Chosen One will fall, and the Sith dream will be a reality...he's too late to help his mother, after all."

Then the man pulled the trigger and the little girl fell.

Anakin shot up in bed. "Nooo!"

But there was no one in the room, he put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself. It didn't work, he was way too upset and he couldn't get the little girl out of his head. She looked so familiar...but he'd never seen her before.

"Anakin? Are you okay?"

His head shot up and he looked wide eyed at the beautiful senator as she sat on his bed. _Had he really been that loud?_

"That must have been a terrible dream. It helps to talk about it."

Anakin looked at her again, torn between how beautiful she looked in that really thin nightgown...and the dream.

Padme noticed and drew her robe tighter around her.

The dream won out. Anakin took a deep breath. "Tattooine...I have to get to Tattooine."

"Is it your mother?"

Anakin nodded. "I don't know what's wrong, but she needs me...and there's this little girl I saw murdered. Something is very wrong." Anakin reached over to his tunic which he'd left hanging on the chair next to his bed and pulled it over his head. When he was once again decent, he turned to look at Padme.

"My mother's in pain. She's dying. I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator, but I have to save her."

Padme' nodded feeling her heart breaking for the young man who loved her so completely. "Let's go then. I'll just go pack."

It took little time for that to be accomplished. Once everything was packed they headed for Theed.

Queen Jamela was a little surprised when Padme had asked her for a ship. Nevertheless she allowed them to take one of the older models. It was still in excellent condition, and it's haul gleamed but it wasn't nearly as flashy as the one used last time they went to Tattooine.

Anakin only gave it a cursory look, which under any other circumstances, would have alarmed Padme, since Ani lived for mechanical creations. But she kept quiet instead and after storing her two pieces of luggage in the hold, she took the chair opposite her Jedi Protector and waited for him to power up the engines.

Then they were gone.

Once the course was set and Anakin made the jump to lightspeed.

After checking the ships controls one more time, Padme turned in her seat and looked at Anakin. He was leaning forward, resting his head in his hands. He had his eyes closed and he was quiet...way too quiet.

Padme took a deep breath and gently touched one of his hands.

"Anakin, please, tell me how to help you. Talk to me."

Anakin closed his eyes. "That nightmare I had. It always starts with my Mother dying. But this one changed...there was a little girl, she couldn't be any more then 9 standard years old...she knew my name, and she looked so familiar, but I know I've never seen her before. There was a man in a dark cloak, holding a blaster to her head.

She begged me to save her...the dark said that her death would bring about my downfall...and the Sith would win. Then the man shot her."

Padme was quiet.. "Ani, you've been away from her for ten years...could it be possible that she had another child? Anything could have happened after you left."

"How is that possible, Watto kept her so busy, she wouldn't have had time for anything like that...unless..."

Anakin trailed off. "That stupid Toydarian...I swear by the Force, if he sold her to be used like some cheap entertainment...I'll kill him!" After that, some more colorful curse words in Hutteese slipped out of his mouth...and he railed, while pacing the length of the flight cock pit, which wasn't very big.

Padme let him rage. She remembered Shmi Skywalker fondly...and though she preferred diplomacy over violence. She would be Anakin's backup...and she wouldn't do a damn thing to stop him from killing his former owner.

When at last the Jedi had vented all his rage, he slumped back into the chair opposite her again.

Padme put a comforting arm around him. She was about to speak when R2 trilled up to them and beeped at Anakin. The Jedi frowned at the message only he could understand and then looked up at his companion.

"R2 said a lady named Siri Tatchi, the Jedi Liaison at the palace gave him a message to be delivered only once we were in transit."

Padme nodded. "I know her, she was a former Jedi Knight who came to work for me just before Queen Jamilla took over my post. She used to be a Jedi. Master Yoda asked me to give her a job in the palace. We'd never before had a Jedi Liaison, but after the whole debacle with the Trade Federation, we'd found it necessary. It's not my story to tell, but what I will say is that Siri was with child and showing when she appeared before me. She was given a place to stay till her son was born, and then we slowly started giving her assignments. When I left to become a senator, she wished me well and that was that.

"Her little boy, Ben, is a treasure. Every year for his birthday I send him gifts and he's always so thrilled to hear from me."

Anakin nodded, still not phased by the revelation; after all, wasn't he himself also breaking the code by falling in love?"

He frowned and nodded to R2. "Play the message."

The little Astromech beeped and then the message began to play.


	4. Meditations

**So, I know that this is not the most popular story right now, but to those who are reading this, please enjoy and leave me some love below. Ok?**

* * *

Once they were on their way, Ama keyed in the coordinates into the nav computer and set the auto-pilot. When she turned around she saw the other Jedi were sitting in their seats looking fairly composed but she could also see the looks of curiosity aimed her way.

How much could she tell them? She gave her secret lover a look and then looked at the apprentices. "I know you both must have many questions, but I need to discuss this outing in private with Master Trey-Ula. For now, find a comfortable spot and meditate on your connection to the Force and spar if you wish to. When we get closer to our destination, we will tell you more.

Both padawans looked curious but thankfully didn't say much more before shedding their cloaks and wandering off to different corners of the ship. When they were gone, Ama rose to her feet and with Trey following and walked to the captain's quarters.

The ship they were on had been pretty much left as it was, the rich furnishings were still there, and for this, Ama-Thyst was glad. She sat comfortably on the pile of pillows and in a manner she didn't really adopt very often, at least not in the sight of her Padawan, slouched and leaned back into the pillows.

A moment later, she sat up and Trey sat behind her and started playing with her hair.

"So, you ready to tell me what business we have going to Tattooine?"

Ama sighed. "This morning I received an unexpected message from there. A young girl who was looking for Anakin Skywalker…her brother. She even built her own transmitter and she also claimed that Qui-Gon Jin came to her in a dream and gave her the coordinates to the Temple and my name."

What else did she say?" Trey had stopped playing with her hair.

"Her mother was taken by Tuskin Raiders two days ago and she was hoping to call Anakin so that he could come and rescue their mother."

They were quiet for a few moments before Trey spoke. "I can see why you were so vague with me before. This is a very delicate situation. Do we have a plan for when we arrive? The huts wont appreciate Jedi showing up in their domain."

We'll be going incognito, under assumed names. While you guys were preparing to leave, a frined of mine whom shall remain nameless was able to provide me with four sets of clothes that will allow us to pass for a family of sightseers. They're very comfortable and yet won't draw the eyes of the crowds."

"Min-ParLa?"

Ama-Thyst nodded. "Yes, she's a very good friend to respond so quickly to my request. I had no idea that people donated such rich garments to a place like convent. i don't even know what the sisters would do with such things."

"It's a good plan," He said smiling at her. "I've always wondered what it would be like to actually be able to be in public what we are in private."

"To be your mate? Show me off in public? Make the other men jealous?" Ama-Thyst answered with a quirked eyebrow.

Trey nodded. "I know you're mine, in every way that you can be, but even if it's just so we can pass undetected on this clandestine mission, it's the closest we may ever get to being…one."

Ama nodded and kissed his lips before leaning against him and then she sighed and sat back up. "I'll cherish it all the more. But for now, we really should do what our padawans think we're doing."

You're probably right," He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her hair, before getting up and situating himself so that he was comfortably sitting against the other wall.

With her main distraction out of the way, if only for a moment, Ama mirrored his posture and slowly slipped into her own meditative state.

For a few moments all was quiet as both Jedi worked to clear their minds and regulate their breathing. Then, ever so slowly, a vision of two ghostly Jedi appeared before them.

"Greetings, Jedi. I am Mesto-un-dula and this is my mate, Master Hoji-mina. Before we were one with the force, we were one with each other…we were married Jedi."

"I've never heard of you before, there's no mention of married jedi in the archives."

The woman, a slight female with brown hair and laughing eyes, sighed. No, we're not. The council we served under would not have wanted anyone to know we existed. Records of our existence would have been erased after we died."

There was a master on the new council that did not agree with what we were. He was a bitter old one that believed love to be a distraction. That it would lead us all down the path to destruction." The male said with resignation.

Both living jedi were rooted to their seats.

"We've come to you to share a vital secret….one that could save the Jedi from extinction."

Then Mesto spoke. He was a man with a little more hearty figure. "Love is the most powerful element in the galaxy. It's as viatal to the Force as compassion, strength, and selflessness. It is also the most rare thing. Pure, real love, such as you to have, is also quite powerful when shared one with the other. Not just in love making, but also on the battle field. What we found out is that each Jedi is given a portion of the force to command. But when those portions are combined the two Jedi are even more powerful and their force using, more effective than just one Jedi's power alone."

The female than sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Mesto you always had a way of making everything so complicated. Then she turned towards the other Jedi again. "What my love is trying to say is that when your hearts, and mind are one, so will your command of the force be. This is what we discovered. It was how we were able to make our last stand. We died protecting ourselves and the group of younglings that had come under attack by some dark force users. We combined the force and used it in a final strike. The younglings and our padawans lived, but we didn't. We've watched the Order for the last mellinia and we don't like what we're seeing.

The order has become a withered old man and very stagnant. Most jedi are unhappy and feel the heavy yoke that is the code weighing them down. That is why so many have left the order in this century alone."

Ama-Thyst nodded. This is true, my own master left just after I passed the trials to live with the one she loved. I hear from her from time to time. But she seems so much happier than she was back then.

The ghostly woman nodded.

"Our love was what kept us going, we lived to serve the Jedi and were most loyal to the order, but not in the way it runs now. Master Qui-Gon has told us much that will be revealed soon. However, be wary. "There is a Sith Lord who seeks to destroy the Jedi, and has already put plans into place to make it happen. In the state things are now, The Order will be helpless to protect themselves…and it all hedges on the Chosen One and a choice he will make in the future. Anakin is the Chosen One but he's very shaky right now. He needs guidance, but not the kind that he'd get from his master.

"We're on our way to meet Anakin. What kind of guidense does he need?"

"You will find out soon enough. Let the force guide you in this and all will be well."

* * *

When they emerged from the quarters a couple hours later, they found their padawans looking relaxed and refreshed. On seeing their masters, they quickly got to their feet and looked at them expectantly.

The masters looked at each other and then at their charges.

Once they were all seated, Ama-Thyst spoke. "We still can't tell you a lot except that this is a very delicate mission. We are on our way to Tattooine in the outer rim territories."

The padawans now held just a little trepidation in their eyes.

"We're on a very delicate rescue mission and the life of the person we're rescuing depends on absolutely secrecy. Also, as you no doubt know, this planet is way outside the Republic's control and The Hutts rule this planet, so we are on our own. We will also be joined soon by Jedi Knight Skywalker and his companion.

For this mission to be successful you need to know two things. We are going here under the ruse of a tightly knit family of tourists here to see the Pod Races. I know this is unprecedented but we need you guys to play the part of our children. This mission requires for you to leave your Jedi tunics and gear on this ship. Take only your lightsabers and comlinks. The people on this planet are outlaws, and they have no problem kidnapping anyone that wanders off and selling them into slavery. So no matter what, stay close to us. We won't be in Mos Eisly very long, but still stay with us and follow every order to the letter. Am I understood?"

Both padawans now looked to their masters with nothing but trust in their eyes. They nodded and waiting to hear more.

Trey spoke up this time.

"Brilla, in this trunk, are our clothes, we'll stay in here and change."

Taking that as their cue, Ama and Lilo picked up the other trunk and headed for the captain's quarters.

Soon after, they were all sitting in the cockpit looking out at Tattooine.


	5. Back To Tattooine

Mos Eisley was crowded with the excitement of the Boonta Eve races the next day. To Anakin this was a sight he'd seen before. The only thing that had changed was the docking fee. He'd heard of them when he was still a slave. The space pirates and lowlifes that came into Watto's shop complained out it incessantly and now Anakin understood exactly what they meant.

He looked at the gorgeous senator who walked by his side and then at the beings who lived here. They didn't have to go get a transport to get to the bustling café as it was just outside Mos Eiseley.

They hadn't sat down for long before Anakin felt a strong force presence enter the room. Neither of them looked up as the older Jedi and her 'daughter' slid into the booth across from them.

"Padme, this is Ama-Thyst N-"

"Metayo. Anakin, this is my daughter Lilo. We came to observe the pod races."

Anakin was shocked that she would use another knight's last name as her own, but he smoothly covered it up. "The pod races. I wonder if that…if Sebulba is still racing. He's the scum that I burned out in the last time I saw him. It serves him right trying to sabotage my pod like that."

At Lilo's look of astonishment, he grinned. "Pod racing is illegal everywhere. And those who do participate, race dirty."

Lilo wanted to respond but she looked at her master for permission. Ama-Thyst smiled at her.

"I've always wanted to see a pod race. Are they really that fast?"

Anakin grinned at her. "A kid after my own heart. You bet they are. You have to have excellent reaction time and reflexes to race pods. Very few humans can do it. Is this your first outing?"

Lilo didn't know how to respond to that, so Ama-thyst spoke up. "My husband and I wanted to show the kids a part of the galaxy that they'd not seen yet. I was hoping you could show us around."

Anakin gave them both a long look. "There's not much to see on this planet. But the pod races are excitement enough." He looked at Padme`. I'm sure my lady won't mind some company. I do need to go find out where she's living now. It's been a long time since I was here last. I need to find my last employer for that. If you wouldn't mind keeping Padme company for a little bit. That old insect isn't the most pleasant Toydarian to meet."

Ama-Thyst nodded. "Very well. My husband and son are back on our ship."

They parted ways a few minutes after that and Anakin heaved a deep sigh and went in search of Watto.

About and a half later, Anakin walked back to the doc in a state of confusion, Watto had sold his mother….to a man who then freed her only to marry her?

His force senses led him to another ship across the way from the one he and the senator had arrived in.

As he approached, the door to the hull opened and the ramp was lowered for him. He paused and then walked into the ship. The inside of the ship was plush and comfortable, though it wasn't near as fancy as the Nubian ship. But everyone was aboard and sitting comfortably. He paused before sitting down next to Padme, then he looked at Ama-Thyst.

"My mother was sold to-"

"-Cliegg Lars a moisture farmer…" The Jedi finished.

Anakin looked up sharply, "How did you…why didn't you say something before?"

Trey-Ula looked at him. "Even if we'd told you all this before, would you have still gone to your former master for confirmation?"

Anakin couldn't deny that he would have so he only nodded.

"Former Master Tatchi's message was pretty vague. She didn't tell me much, only that I needed to come to my old home planet to meet you."

"Neither of us knows how long your sister will be safe at the farm. Her name is Meira Lars. She called me looking for you. She said her mother was kidnapped by a band of Tuscan raiders."

Anakin jumped to his feet. "Then we have to go after her. Now!"

"Sit down Anakin." Ama said. "The last thing we need is for you to go running off head strong and cocky into only the Force knows what; especially in the emotional state you're in right now. That could take you down a dangerous path that you may not be able to come back from."

"So what? We're just going to let her die?"

"It's been a week or more since she was taken, according to the youngling. She may already be dead." Trey said calmly. When Anakin huffed angrily the older Jedi added. "No matter if your Mother has joined The Force or not, we're not going to leave her to her captors. We're still going to go after her, but not until we make sure that your sister is safe."

Anakin sank down to the cushions again and hung his head. The nightmare came back to him, only this time he took a deep breath and calmed his mind. Trey closed his eyes at the same time and sent some of his strength to help the young man find his center.

After a few minutes, Anakin raised his head. "I've had nightmares about my mother dying for almost two weeks now. Only recently did it change to include my little sister. There's a dark being after her, each time he shoots her right in front of me. He says her death will bring my destruction."

Padme put a comforting arm around him and he sighed tiredly. Ama-Thyst looked at Trey Ulla.

"We have the location of the moisture farm, we'll head there first."

Anakin only nodded and forced himself into a meditative state, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that Trey was right, he was letting his emotions control everything. He need to stop before things got out of hand.

About 10 minutes later, he jumped up having felt the presence of something….evil. It was full of malice and greed.

The rest of the Jedi felt it too, and the moment they opened the door, Anakin was gone, Trey didn't let a moment pass before he followed the younger Jedi into what looked like an attack in progress.

* * *

**Just a few minutes before…**

Outside the Lars moisture farm, a cloaked shadow sat watching them from the inside of a hovel. He'd found this dwelling which was no better than a cave and sat there, having killed the occupants and thrown their bodies to be devoured by the scavengers.

His orders were simple. Kill the people who lived here and leave none alive. It was a simple job and as soon as it was over, he could get his sorry butt out of this Daggara-forsaken planet and get back to the bounty hunter to collect his fee, after handing over the heads as proof of his success.

He looked up as he saw an occupant emerge. At first glance he could tell that this human was incapacitated and would be easy pickings. He withdrew his blaster and took aim.

Owen Lars heard the blaster shots as he was coming out of his room. Beru was just behind him and her eyes widened in horror as Cliegg fell out of his hover chair. Owen cursed loudly before he grabbed his own blaster and ran out the door.

Beru watched the battle escalate. Owen got several good shots in. He and the bounty hunter were engaged in a battle of speed and accuracy; neither was giving in as the assailant was disarmed. But neither man was giving in and a battle of strength followed. After several seconds, Owen was thrown down groaning in agony as a vibro dagger was shoved down into his knee with maximum force.

Beru cried out and that reaction was all it took to get the bounty hunter's attention. He pulled out a vibro-shiv out of Owns leg and started running at her.

She didn't think twice as she thought of her little sister-in-law-to-be who was busy in the garage with C-3PO working intently on repairing Tenny. She ran towards Owen, picking up his blaster and fired a volley at the enemy. Everything was quiet for a moment and a wicked smile spread across his face. Oh how he loved playing around with women. _They were so easily manipulated; the chase wouldn't last long._ He took off after her and when he was almost on top of her he threw his wicked looking vibro-dagger at her nailing her in the back, effectively bringing her down.

With her stunned on the ground, he returned to the crippled man and swiftly cut the man's head off. As he lifted the decapitated head up in front of his face to get a better look, he heard a soft gasp.

He looked at Lilo and grinned. _A woman was fine to play with…but children were much easier to control._ He dropped the head and took out his blaster. He ran at her but was surprised that she didn't run like the others. Her eyes were furious and she stood her ground.

He was almost to her when a great invisible pulse knocked him on his back knocking the breath out of him. When he could finally breathe again he rolled over onto his back and saw the young child standing over him. He grinned and grabbed her by the throat.

She struggled with his grasp that was steadily increasing in strength.

Just as the darkness started creeping from the edges to consume her. A low buzz was heard and a second later a glowing blue blade began eating through the man who was slowly choking her and his eyes widened for a moment before they glazed over and he fell to the ground.

She scrambled away to entrance of the house and began to cough up bile. When she could finally breathe again, she looked up to see two older kids standing protectively in front of her with their laser swords powered on. A few moments later, they moved aside as an older woman approached.

My name is Jedi Knight Ne'Taline. I'm here to help you." Miera looked all around her and she saw another male, looking curiously at her. A second later she looked beyond him to her father's body that was now being covered up with an expensive looking cloak. She didn't miss the lightsaber that was hanging from his belt. "You're all Jedi?"

The woman smiled at her. "Yeah, we are."

The adrenaline had begun to wear off and she fell forward slightly into the Jedi lady's arms.

Anakin watched as his fellow Jedi picked up the youngling and carried her into the house. He looked around and saw the two survivors beginning to stir.

Skywalker, your sister is in good hands, let's get these two in the house, they'll both need tending to. He walked over to the male, who was groaning in pain. He crouched next to him. It's okay, the attackers gone. I'm going to help you up now.

The man took a deep breath and sat up with Anakin's help, and groaned seeing his leg all but hanging off his knee. "You might as well cut it off, I can't even feel it anymore." Anakin nodded and took out his lightsaber, making quick work of it. With the deed done, he helped Owen up and helped him hobble inside.

When they got inside, he helped him into a chair, as Trey Ulla followed with an unconscious Beru in his arms.

Anakin's eyes immediately went to Miera. She was gently laid out on the couch with her head resting on a rolled up cloak. He walked over to her and knelt in by her side. Seeing that all was well, Ama walked over to Beru and began to tend to her injuries.

When Meira's eyes came back into focus she gazed up into a pair of eyes that reminded her of her mother's.

"I heard you've been looking for me."

"Anakin?"

Yeah, you're safe now.

The young girl gazed at him and a moment later threw her arms around his neck. He was surprised at first but immediately wrapped his arms around her.

From her spot just inside the door, Padme smiled at the tender moment. For the first time, in her eyes he morphed from an unpredictable, naïve, and handsome Jedi to a protective brother that loved his little sister, despite only recently finding out about her existence.

She could feel herself falling for him even more than she had on Nabboo. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the thought and shoved it back behind her walls. She could not afford to let those feelings get in the way!


	6. Paths in the Dark

**And here we go! **

* * *

Ama-Thyst had her hand outstretched over his newly found sister and had a look of concentration on her face. After a few minutes of this she blinked repeatedly and then said, "My master could have done this without even catching a head-ache. But my senses tell me that other than a bruised neck, she's okay. Perfectly healthy. I won't take a midi-cholorian count without permission, but I can definitely tell she's force-adept."

"How powerful is she?" Anakin asked.

"Hard to tell without taking a count, she was not conceived by The Force like you were, but you both have the same mother; it wouldn't surprise me if she was almost as powerful as you. But I can't tell right now."

"Good. Now, if my sister is going to be okay, I want to go find my mother. I don't want her to die if I can prevent it."

Trey stood up from the chair. "Very well, but I'm going with you. Whatever state we find her in, you'll shouldn't be left alone to deal with it."

Anakin only nodded and walked out to the workshop. He found a couple of speeders, though they both looked like they'd seen better days. If he'd had more time, he could have upgraded both of them, assuming he could find the parts he needed. After assuring himself that both speeders would run without incident, they both mounted the speeders and powered them up.

Padme came out at that same moment and looked like she wanted to say something but seeing the Jedi master, she closed her mouth and backed away. Anakin looked at her and surprisingly she heard a voice in her head.

_:Look after Meira. I love you and will be back soon: _Then they were gone.

There was the word again. _Love. _It was a foreign concept to her. She touched her lips briefly remembering the forbidden kiss they'd shared and then forcibly pushed the thought from her head as she went back into the dwelling.

From that moment, as they flew over the ground, only his mother existed in his thoughts. As he rode, he searched for her presence in the force to try and find her. As he did this, he felt the older Jedi somehow add strength to his talent, helping him extend his senses out further. He silently thanked his fellow Jedi and moments later found his mother's force presence, fear shot through him, it felt so weak, it was just barely there!

He revved the engine and forced it to go faster.

Trey-Ula sensed the other's agitation, and he pushed his own speeder to keep up with his companion.

With the both of them working together, they found the camp in record time. He was again, so grateful to the Jedi who was riding just ahead of him. (For a second he wondered at what point the master had passed him.) He'd never really met the man before this, but it didn't take long before he began to look up to the older Jedi with admiration, much like he did with Master Qui-Gon.

This Jedi was different from the others. Even Obi Wan didn't seem this much at ease…but then, he also wasn't as much a father figure as he'd hoped for. He really didn't know how he felt about his master. There were times he wished his master would just let loose and relax.

Suddenly, the speeder ahead of him fish-tailed to a stop. Only his quick reflexes prevented him from wrecking the vehicle.

"Up ahead."

Anakin crept low to the ground and moved forward a few paces. Now he could see the camp. It was made up of several tents and the sand-people who were hard at work.

All at once he felt the rage well up inside him. _ These are the people who caused so much harm…who almost killed my sister!_

As if Trey had heard his thoughts, he put an arm out to stop him. "Remember to control your rage. If we are careful they'll have no need to know we were even here, but just in case, control yourself. Kill only in defense. We don't want a massacre."

"I can't make any promises. Not if those animals killed her already."

"Would your mother want a massacre? Would Padme?"

Anakin had been ready to speak but all thoughts fled from him. Instead he shook his head slowly. Why are you bringing Padme into this?"

Trey paused. That's not important right now. But I am a Master, I've been able to feel your emotions through the force. But we need to focus on what's going on right now."

The younger man looked at the older Jedi and pulled out his lightsaber. "Let's just get this done and over with. I want my mom back."

Despite the disrespectful tone the younger man used, Trey let it slide. Anakin had a lot to deal with at the moment.

Silently, the two crept from shadow to shadow with the Force as their aid. The Jedi master watched intently as Anakin led the way, using his acute senses to locate his mother. Very soon, they stopped in front of a tent. The padawan glanced at the master and then at the tent gain. Very swiftly, he cut a hole in the thick hide that was the tent wall and kicked it in.

Trey was quick to follow.

Inside against a rack, was Anakin's mother, tied to the frame with her exposed back to them. Angry welts covered her from head to toe. She was barely alive. Even as he watched Anakin release her, he could feel her life force…it was very faint…barely there. She would not last long. Silently, he turned off his light saber and held it at his side.

Anakin held his mother in his arms as he sunk to the floor.

"Mom, talk to me!" he whispered loudly

Shmi's head rolled over to take him in. her sick and weak eyes took him in. "My son, my grown up son. Look how handsome you are."

"Mom, I've missed you. I would have gotten here sooner if I'd known what had happened."

"You're a Jedi now, Anakin. You serve the republic…helping…I love you."

"Stay with me, mom. I can-"

"Meira….sister….take care of her…better life…"

Anakin whipped his head around. "Trey, I'm losing her. You've got to do something!"

Trey sighed knowing there wasn't a lot he could do. He was no healer. The most he could do was ease her pain. He walked around and sat in front of the Padawan.

Taking a moment to center himself. He reached out a hand and lightly touched her forehead. Then he searched for her nerve center and sent the force into her, suppressing her pain. Numbing her.

The response was instantaneous. Shmi sighed and rested her head against her son's chest. "Thank you…Jedi. I'm only sorry I couldn't stick around to see them grow up."

"Trey do something! I can't lose her!"

Both Jedi's locked gazes. "It's a miracle she lasted this long. I'm no healer. There's nothing I can do to save her, I've blocked her pain center. All I can do is give you a few minutes to…talk. Anakin closed his eyes realizing the horrible truth. "She's dying and I can't stop it."

Trey felt the younger Jedi's anguish through the force, he didn't bother to reply; instead, he got up and backed away from them, doing his best to give them some privacy while they said goodbye.

"Anakin…I love you and Meira. Take care of her…she loves to build things. She can't learn the skills here. She needs you." Her voice was getting ragged and her breathing was more labored.

"I will mom. I'll miss you."

"I'll be watching over you. Take her with you…she's got…your…skill."

Anakin looked at the older Jedi. He shook his head sadly.

"I will mom. I love you…so much. I…" his voice cut off mid-sentence as she struggled to breathe.

"I love you too…my son…I love…" she trailed off as she took her last breath. And then her head fell backwards.

Shmi was dead.

Both Jedi felt her force presence fade. Trey watched in stony silence as Anakin sobbed quietly. He still kept his distance as Anakin closed her eyes and lay her gently on the ground.

Then Anakin looked up, hatred and anger radiated from him.

"Don't do it." Trey urged silently. "Let's get your mom out of here."

"They killed her. They should die…all of them."

"Anakin. This isn't the Jedi way. Your mother didn't raise a killer."

A look of pain crossed his face. "Then get me out of here, before I disgrace her."

Trey took off his cloak and wrapped it around the body and reverently picked it up.

"I'm her son, I'll carry her."

_Anything to keep his hands busy._

With a nod, he handed her over. Just then the tent flaps flew open and two armed guards came at them.

"Get her out of here! I'll hold them off!" Trey said as he drew out his light saber.

Anakin only nodded and ran out the back with the precious bundle cradled to his chest.

Trey didn't have time to make sure Anakin obeyed. As the guards attacked him, he defended with fervor. Using the Force he hurled them out of the door and on to the ground. Then the real fight started. More males came at him and he whirled out his lightsaber going on the defensive.

As he jumped and twisted he tried to keep in mind that these were sentient beings and not mere Droids But even that wasn't enough to keep him from dispatching anyone that came at him, the moment there was a small opening, he sent a very forceful shockwave through the opening, before sprinting out the back. He was almost a blur as he jumped onto the bike and sped away

He really hoped that they wouldn't follow. If they did, he'd have to kill them. The safety of all he held dear depended on him.

**Back at the Lars' Dwelling**

All was silent at the moisture farm. The Lars family still rested. It was quiet except for the Senator and the Jedi Master, and even the kids were taking the down time. Which was good, because the conversation the women were having was not for young padawan ears.

"I don't know what to do." Padme was saying. "I don't want him to sacrifice his way of life for me. The Jedi code forbids him to fall in love, or form attachments."

Ama grimaced. "You know more than I thought you knew. The Jedi code was written a very long time ago by the early masters, I dare say that it may have been even before Master Yoda's time. The code was written for them, in that time, and probably out of necessity. At the Senators look of disbelief, she explained further.

"It was believed that when you form attachments…or rather fall in love, that you became susceptible to fear of losing the one you love…if the worst happened, fear could make a person, a Jedi do things and have feelings that could lead them down the path to the Dark Side. That belief doesn't include truths about love. It can make two stronger and can help them make it through tough times." The Jedi said a moment later and almost to herself.

Padme, being right there, couldn't help the look of surprise that flashed across her face.

"You have a lover? How is it that you've not been kicked out?"

Ama had the grace to blush slightly. "I'm not the first Jedi to fall in love. We fall in love just as much as any being. It was the reason my master left the order. She fell in love with a wine maker, she saw me through the Trials and then left a week later. In fact, my padawan is the child that was rescued on our last mission together.

"Is Trey Ula yours?"

Ama could only nod. "It's difficult with two such observant padawan learners." She smiled ruefully. "Nothing gets by them."

"It's like being a parent isn't it." Padme asked softly.

"I wasn't aware you had children."

The senator shook her head. "I don't, but my nieces are just as bad."

They both chuckled softly for a few minutes and then the mood shifted again.

"Do you love him?"

Padme looked up sharply. She certainly hadn't expected this question.

"What?"

"Be honest Milady. Do you feel any sort of affection for Anakin? Anything at all?"

Padme looked down in her lap and asked herself that same question. The answer was 'yes'.

"I feel content with him around, and safe, and adored. I'm not used to it. Every part of me wants to return the feelings, but it's impossible. Anakin has a good life as a Jedi. I can't bring myself to make him turn his back on what he loves so much."

Ama gave her a triumphant look. "That right here is the truest definition of love. The willingness to sacrifice your feelings for the welfare of others."

"Is that how you feel about Trey Ula?"

Ama was about to open her mouth to respond when her senses immediately picked up a very dark and evil aura.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Go hide. Something…just go!" At the same moment, she pulled out her lightsaber and both padawans ran into the room. "Something bad is coming master."

The Jedi looked sternly at the apprentices. "Go, your job is to defend the others. I can handle this alone…no, go. Don't argue with me."

"I won't leave you master." Lilo said defiantly taking out her weapon.

Ama was about to reply when the door blew open and a dark figure strode in and launched an immediate attack. Sparks started flying and it was too late to send them away.

They were almost to the moisture farm. Anakin was the first to arrive and sensing the strong surge of evil, Trey Ula launched off his speeder, flipped in the air and raced towards the dwelling. Only a few seconds later, The Jedi Master blasted a force pulse which knocked the attacker on his back. Anakin was right behind him and now there were 5 Jedi surrounding the assailant.

Now, the attacker realized he was outnumbered and stepped up the attack only worried about getting away. However, it was much too late, his fate was sealed. One moment later, Anakin dropped to his knee and came at him from below and Trey took his head off. The decapitated head dropped to the ground and rolled in front of Ama's feet. She cocked her head to the side as she kicked it back to Trey Ula's feet.

"What could all of that had been about?"

Trey shook his head. I don't know. "The only theory I can come up with is the first attack was not just an isolated incident. This had to have been planned. Some one really wants this family gone, but to what end?"

Ama was about to reply when she heard the sound of retching and turned to see her padawan wasn't there. She gave a side look to Trey Ula before hurrying after her apprentice. She found her padawan on her knees, moments later.

As her padawan sicked up she patiently held her hair to the side. This was the reason she ordered the young girl away…she was way too young to be exposed to carnage just yet…but that was out the window now.

When Lilo was done, she used the force to pile sand on top of the mess and then turned her padawan away and led her to the garage.

"I'd hoped to save you from such sights. Next time you'll obey when I send you away. I had no idea if that was a mere droid, assassin, or Sith. We got lucky this time."

Lilo looked ashamed. "I'm sorry master…it's just, I was worried something would happen to you. Master Ula wasn't around…and I didn't want to lose you!"

Ama was quiet for a moment, somewhat shocked at the emotional outburst of her padawan. She closed her eyes and remembered what Padme had said. She'd never really given it much thought. But they really were like parents. And it was time to tell her the horrible truth.

"We're Jedi, Lilo. We live to serve and protect the republic. If we should…die, we join the force. All that matters to me is keeping you safe and completing our…mission." She looked sadly at her padawan. "The only way I can do that, Padawan mine, is if you cooperate with me and stay hidden when I tell you to."

"But what will I do without you?" Lilo said sounding upset.

Ama-Thyst looked closely at her padawan. "Have your nightmare's returned? Is that where your fear is coming from?"

Suddenly Lilo was hugging her master fiercely. Ama grimaced, as she held her apprentice close to her. She'd not had nightmares in some time, they'd had many sessions when they first started their journey together, and she thought that her padawan had gotten passed the nightmares that first plagued her. But for some reason, her fear had been triggered again. "We're going to get through all this, one way or another."

When Lilo had calmed down enough, they returned to the dwelling.

Thankfully, no one commented on what had happened. But now, Owen, and Beru had woken up and were now sitting around the table softly discussing what had happened.

"We have a safe place to hide you all away."

"What, Courscant?" Owen was asking. "That's a galaxy away from here!"

"No, my instincts tell me that it's not a good idea right now. The safe haven we're going to, is a place that's very well hidden even from the Order. It's protected by the Grey Jedi.

"You mean, there's another kind of Jedi?" Padme asked.

Trey nodded. "Yeah, they're not a favorite of the Council as they don't line up with the Jedi Code. A few of them are former Jedi that were expelled. I have been in contact with Siri Tatchi, she has reached out to us and offered us shelter should we need it. There are a few others out there that are allies of the Grey Jedi that are willing to aid us."

"Then you should go," Owen was saying. "Meira isn't safe here anymore."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak but Owen interrupted him. "It's her they're after. I love my little sister, but none of this mess started up till she tried to contact you. Someone besides you guys know who she is. I have a strong feeling that if she's gone, we'll be fine."

Very well. As soon as business is finished up here, we'll be on our way."

"Mom and Dad should be buried first, we can't leave them to the elements much longer."

Are there any burial customs out here?" Asked Padme. "I met Shmi the first time we were here. I would want to honor her somehow."

"I don't know, we were mere slaves and there were no rites for us." Anakin replied.

"Out here, we don't have much use for burial rites or ceremony. We wrap the bodies in burial clothes, bury them deep in the sand and then whisper goodbyes.

"Then that's what we'll do-"

Mom's gone?" Miera asked in a soft voice.

Anakin inhaled sharply, closed his eyes and nodded. He got up and knelt in front of his sister. "I'm sorry Miera, I didn't get to her in time. She died just after we got to her. She was in a lot of pain, she told me how much she loved you and how good you were with mechanics, and all about that droid of yours."

Meira's eyes welled up with tears and spilled over onto her cheeks. She launched herself at Anakin and clung to him. Then they were both crying.

Owen and Beru wordlessly joined them, and there was so much pain in the room that everyone else walked outside, giving them all the privacy they needed to grieve.

About a half an hour later, they walked back in to see Anakin having a quiet talk with them, they all had puffy red eyes, but they seemed to breathe easier. As a group, they trooped out to a special area and with Anakin's help, used the Force to dig a deep and wide hole in the sand, Owen and Anakin gently dropped Cliegg's body in and then Shmi on top of him. They each stood over the grave and said a few words of love and promises to live well, before they stood back and allowed Anakin to fill in the graves with sand. Anakin stood back as Trey and Ama-Thyst Force Lifted a gray stone they'd found in an abandoned Hovel and dropped it over their grave. It was a rugged marker, but it would do.

During this time of quiet grieving, C3PO had made an appearance and stood wordlessly by Padme's side. He was all wires and motors, but even he seemed to give a silent good-bye to the woman who'd finally taken the time to give him his gold plating.

When it was all done, Anakin held his little sister close, "Come on, why not show me your droid…Tenny is her name?"

Meira smiled at him. "Yeah, Owen got her from the scrap heap the last time he had to go into the town. I rebuilt her when I had time, she was working really good until those …those raiders showed up. She was damaged because she was running after me. She got really fried, and I couldn't find the parts I needed for her."

"Well, I built C-3P0, I bet we can get Tenny up and running in no time."

"I have been watching over her, Master Anakin, I have missed her company greatly since those ruffians destroyed her motivator…"

Anakin laughed OK, 3PO, once we get back on board the ship, we'll see what we can do."


End file.
